


Shackled

by Cyberrat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chris, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sub!John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves taking care of his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> No hard warnings this time. Just straight up fluff within a Dom/sub scene. Enjoy!

Chris was sitting on the kitchen table, swinging his legs and playing with the handcuffs he had in his lap while he waited for John to finally come home after a way too long shift. The only sound in the bright room was the metallic rattling of the chain links and the closing mechanism as the hunter perpetually let them run through his fingers.

He wasn’t even sure whether John would be amenable to a little game today – which was the reason he was currently perched on top of the table. It made a perfect vantage point to glance out of the kitchen window and directly onto the front porch and the driveway. He could safely gauge from there whether he could follow through with what he had planned, or... not.

The hunter hummed tunelessly, idly going through the scene he had planned until he heard the distinct rumbling of the Sheriff’s car and sat up, peering out the window. A certain warmth started pooling in his stomach as the broad, pleasingly masculine form of the older man slid out of the car. The pleasant feeling dimmed a little, however, when he saw the stiff movements and the slight slouch to John’s shoulders. He looked tired and overwrought.

Maybe a scene was exactly what he needed.

Nevertheless, Chris stuffed the handcuffs into his waistband at the small of his back and slid off of the table at the same time John let himself in through the front door.

As the Sheriff shot him a rather listless grin, Chris’ stomach churned at how much deeper the wrinkles seemed to be on the honest face of the man. Seriously – John didn’t deserve all the crap he had to put up with on a daily basis.

“Hey,” John rumbled, letting his keys fall onto the side table and slipping out of his shoes. Chris hummed instead of answering and looked the man once over.

“Go to the bedroom. Strip to your underwear,” he said, voice pitched deeper than usual – the words coming out like a caress in spite of them being commands. John immediately stiffened just that little bit more, pale blue eyes flickering towards Chris and staring at him hard. He squinted a little as if the hunter was a book he was trying to decipher and Chris tried hard not to let on how tense he himself was – waiting for John to safeword out of the situation; to tell him he was too knackered for any games.

After a while, though, the tension seemed to seep out of the powerful body and a small smile lingered on the thin, kind lips.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, the voice sending shudders of elation through Chris. Damn he loved it when John called him Sir. He had never heard the powerful man bow to anyone other than himself. It sent a rush through him every single time.

“Good pet,” he drawled, letting himself settle into his role as well. He slowly looked his lover up and down, taking his time, knowing John loved the feeling of someone actually concentrating solely on him for once. “It’s gonna be fun, tonight. Well... at least for me,” Chris continued, a wolfish grin spreading on his face. He let a little danger seep in, watching John’s fingers twitch just that little bit. “We’re going to play until I have you begging...”

John’s eyes fell closed at that, a visible shudder wrecking the powerful body once before Chris stepped to the side and turned, nodding towards the end of the hall. “Go. You know what to do.”

He was aware of the flicker of blue eyes towards where he consciously had him have a glimpse of the handcuffs. The hunter could already see the wheels starting to turn behind the troubled forehead and smiled slowly. At the end of the scene, he would have his pet –hopefully – so far that he would no longer anticipate and plan, and simply _accept_.

He caught on to John’s belt just as the Sheriff brushed past him, and tugged him closer in order to press a gentle kiss – nonetheless rough, always rough, because of his stubble – against the corner of his mouth. John leaned into the caress for just a second, betraying how badly he needed a strong, guiding hand at the moment.

Chris breathed warm against the side of the older man’s face, letting them both soak in the closeness, before he let go of the belt and let John step slowly away and resume his cautious walk towards the bedroom.

It would be an intense scene – Chris could already feel it deep in his gut.

.oOo.

“Très bien, pet.”

Chris smirked as a visible shudder went through the broad shoulders of the kneeling man. John was at the foot of the bed, kneeling on his cushion in nothing but his dark, unremarkable shorts. He looked delicious – and he did not turn around to watch Chris. John had learned fast in those few months of them living together and playing this game.

Nevertheless, Chris stepped towards him and placed his hand on the nape of his neck, pressing until the older man capitulated and let his head fall forward.

“There you are. Very good. Stay.” He could hear the long inhale John took, but didn’t mention it. Slowly, the hunter strode through the room. He did not need to collect the supplies because he had been ready for this (so, so ready) for some time now but he liked to keep John a little on edge.

“Did you look around before stripping?” he asked slowly, opening the zip of his hoodie while he kept walking in measured paces. The metronome of his steps was lulling the kneeling man slowly but surely into his headspace. John shook his head, the hands lying on his thighs still curled into tight fists.

“Words, pet,” Chris admonished, a brief hitch in his steps making the muscles in the Sheriff’s back flex. Ah... so he _was_ listening and not drifting away into whatever case he was currently working on.

“I did not, sir,” he answered, voice husky and deep. Chris did not need to wheedle at him and try to discern whether he was telling the truth or not – John was a scrupulously honest man.

“You’re so well behaved,” the hunter purred, slipping out of his hoodie and dragging his shirt over his head as well. Yes, praise was important with this one. Vital, really. Praise and...

“Are you still going to be so well behaved when I tell you not to move while I fuck myself on your perfect cock? Hmmm? Are you going to obey despite my tight, slick hole squeezing you like a glove made especially for you?” There was a hitch in John’s breath, the skin stretched across his neck flushing a dark red. Chris grinned.

“I... I will try, Sir,” John rasped after a few seconds. He already sounded wrecked, the poor guy. Years and years of nothing but his own company had made him as sensitive as a teenager – so responsive. It was exquisite.

The hunter stalked forward, reaching to the back of his pants and pulling out the handcuffs still there. He came to a halt behind John and let them dangle noisily in front of his face.

“Do you think you’ll need help?” Chris asked, not unkindly, other hand slowly stroking through the short, blond hair until he could scratch his fingernails down the still very warm neck. A choked moan escaped John’s throat at the action, his upper body instinctively leaning forward to present his back better.

Chris’ hand slid towards one muscled shoulder and gently pulled him back into position before giving the cuffs a soft jangle so John’s attention was back on them.

“I want to try without them,” the Sheriff decided after staring for a long time. Chris gave it to him more than willingly. They had all the time in the world, after all. This was about _them_. About _John_.

“I’ll put them next to the pillow. You can always change your mind,” Chris told him, rubbing a thumb across the protruding nub of spine in the nape of John’s neck. In all honesty, he planned to get the man into giving in and begging for the help. But John didn’t need to know that, did he...

.oOo.

Chris loved making out with the Sheriff. From the lazy drag of slick tongues against one another to the soft sucking of lips and the way those large hands held his hips, rough thumbs rubbing across his skin.

However, they both had to do without that last treat, because as soon as John was settled in the middle of the bed and Chris – completely naked – was straddling his waist, he grinned down at the older man and purred, “No touching. Arms to the sides.”

John’s eyebrows drew up, eyes widening just that little bit before a hard slant came to his mouth. Oh yes. John _hated_ not being able to touch. The Sheriff was a surprisingly – or maybe not so surprisingly – affectionate man, and in constant physical contact with Chris if he could somehow get it. Depriving him of sliding his hands all over his Dom was akin to him being punished for something.

The way he know bit the corner of his mouth, a hint of white teeth flashing at the hunter, told Chris enough of what was going on inside that ever-doubting mind of his charge.

“Oh no... no no no,” he soothed, leaning forward and cupping John’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “You did nothing wrong. This is not meant as a punishment, John. Relax.”

There was a faint line of tension still thrumming through the lightly tanned body beneath him, though the man nodded nonetheless. Chris sighed, stealing a lingering kiss.

“Arms to the sides now. And don’t you dare touch me without permission.”

John made a soft, strangled sound in the back of his throat but complied with his usual grace. Chris felt his heart swell and wondered whether it was possible to love the man any more than he already did.

Instead of praise, he ducked his head and started kissing his pet in earnest, making them both soon pant breathlessly into each other’s mouths, lips open and tongues lapping sloppily at teeth and occasionally even chins.

The hunter swivelled his hips every now and again, dragging the weight of his still soft cock across the hardening bulge beneath. He could feel the twitch of John’s cock through the fabric of his shorts and against his naked balls.

“Already so eager?” he growled, sliding just that little bit down and biting with bruising force into the muscle of the Sheriff’s shoulder where shirts would be able to hide the mark. “So eager to get my ass wrapped around your wonderful, fat cock?”

The choked sound John emitted at that made Chris grin, rubbing his rough stubble against the teeth marks he had left behind.

“Just imagine it... The filthy squelching of the lube as you ream me good and proper...” He slipped lower, placing kisses and bites in irregular patterns into the tense pecs of the Sheriff. Chris loved the muscles covering John – they were not the pretty muscles of a guy working out in a gym but the hard earned beauty of a man working a demanding job.

John inhaled jumpily, his stomach bumping against Chris’ chest, making the hunter hum happily and causing him to place one hand just above the Sheriff’s bellybutton, feeling the hard plane. There was no six-pack, simply a warm wall of muscle and Chris could get addicted to the feeling of the quivering and twitching beneath his teasing fingertips.

“I could turn around, you know... could sit myself down with my back to you and lean forward... spread my ass open so you can see exactly how _wide_ I have to stretch to accommodate you. How red my rim gets the harder and longer I fuck myself sloppy on your dick...”

John bucked up at that. He would have dislodged the hunter had he not been sitting just above the Sheriff’s knees by now. A look upwards presented Chris with the delicious picture of John clawing at the bedding in his effort not to reach for the man atop him.

“Problems?” the hunter teased, grinning like a shark when clouded, desperate eyes met his. “Need any help?” John took a shuddering breath and gnawed at his lower lip before slowly shaking his head.

“No... no, sir,” he said, voice just a little strained. Admirable, considering that his cock was wetting through the cotton of his shorts by this point.

“Hmmm... brave,” Chris commented, lowering his head and licking a broad stripe across John’s right nipple. The reaction was instantaneous: a ragged moan breaking through the heavy air and another jolt of the slim hips. Chris would never stop to marvel at how a man as stoic and hard as the Sheriff could have so helplessly sensitive nipples.

Bringing one hand up to tease the other nub with gentle scratches and soft stroking, Chris had to kneel up while suckling at the first nipple so he wouldn’t be unseated by the gasping, bucking man beneath him. Soft, choked noises were spilling out between them as John tried desperately to keep them to himself and twist away from the assault of a wet, warm tongue and hard, nipping teeth.

“Keep still, pet,” Chris admonished, blowing his breath across the wet skin. If he didn’t know better he would have said John actually _whimpered_ at that, breath coming in ragged bursts and ass wriggling uselessly from left to right, undoubtedly trying to rub his straining cock against the cotton of his shorts.

“You can’t wait to have me ride you, hm? Desperate slut...” Chris lowered his head towards the other nipple, drawing a tightening circle around it with the tip of his tongue. Just before touching the little nub, he pulled back, staring directly into the wide open eyes of the Sheriff. The expression was somewhere between desperate and panicked – not disturbingly so, though.

“Imagine how it will look... when I allow you to shoot your load and it starts slipping out of my cunt and down your cock.”

John’s mouth fell open at that and Chris halted everything, eyes alight with alertness and taking in every small twitch on the man’s face. One thumb was still idly stroking one shy, reddened nub while he waited for the Sheriff to get his scrambled thoughts back together in order to talk properly.

Minute shudders were wrecking the powerful frame and Chris felt heady with the rush of being the _master_ of all of that. All of that muscle and intellect and kindness.

“Please...” John whispered at last, licking his lips and sliding his eyes closed.

“Please what?” Chris prompted gently, leaning to the side and fishing for the two glinting devices he had laid out next to them.

“Please let me fuck you... I need...” John faltered. He never really talked dirty, though he exhilarated in the shame and lust when Chris did. The hunter gently stroked one finger along the jaw line of the man, until John was struggling his eyes open once more and was staring pleadingly at him.

“Need me to allow you to fuck me?” he asked gently, smiling at John’s terse, little nod. He nodded with him, slowly sitting back on the strong thighs and waiting for a few heartbeats for his pet to draw away from the precipice of orgasm once more.

“I’ll let you fuck me, John,” he said magnanimously and adored the way a breathy, heartfelt ‘Thank you’ was the immediate answer. “However, we’ll do it my way.”

He held up the devices in his hands that were connected by a chain, dangling innocently from it and catching the low light in the room. The noise coming from John as he saw the nipple clamps was almost not human.

“Shhh... shh, pet,” Chris soothed, hand stroking the quivering, flexing stomach. “I’ll tell you how this is going to work.”

He had to wait once more for John to calm down, almost balking at how nearly _terrified_ the man was staring at the clamps. However, he knew that the Sheriff would be able to take it. He knew John would excel in this task just like he did in every other thing he set his mind to – and Chris wanted to be the one guiding him there.

“I will open myself up for your gorgeous cock... and you’ll be allowed to watch me do it. If you ask nicely, I think I could even be persuaded to do it while squatting above your face...”

John bit his lower lip at that. Hard. Chris grinned knowingly, lowering the dangling clamps until the cold metal gently brushed the man’s chest.

“But I’ll be using these on you and every time I tug, you’ll fuck up into me. It’s very simple, pet...”

“Th-That...”

“No, hush. You can take it. I know you can.” He locked eyes with the other man once again and slowly smiled – a real, kind smile this time. No crooked smirk or smug grin. “But I know it’ll be hard for you, especially when you’re not touching me. So. I’ll ask you one last time: do you want me to restrain you?”

There was a flicker in those bright, kind eyes and a hitch in John’s breath. Once again, he took his time answering and once again Chris patiently let him figure things out. He held the clamps on obvious display with one hand, the other stroking the muscled stomach like he would do with a skittish animal.

“What happens if I touch you?” John asked, the raw longing in his voice swaying Chris to duck down and nuzzle his face into the crook of the man’s neck. Immediately the Sheriff’s whole body seemed to want to _curl_ around the contact.

“Nothing happens, John,” he soothed, voice a low rumble in his chest and intimate between them. “But I’m not gonna lie: I’d be a little disappointed. It’ll have no consequences, though. I’d never hold it above your head, you know that.”

The body of the man beneath him vibrated. Chris knew very well that disappointing his partner was practically the _worst_ for John. (Such a good pet...)

At John’s breathy, “Please give me the handcuffs,” he closed his eyes and moaned unashamedly.

“Très bien,” he purred and John bucked once again beneath him.

.oOo.

Chris was, as a general rule, pretty shameless in bed. It was probably one of those things matching him so perfectly to John who had to be coaxed out of his shell most of the time.

However, squatting above the Sheriff’s face after he had haltingly begged him to ‘Please, show me... you always look so perfect, preparing yourself for me, _please_ , Chris’ and knowing those sharp, blue eyes were fixed reverently on where he was burying glistening fingers inside of himself...

Yeah. That was something else.

Now, though, poising himself above the straining cock of his sub and staring at the man spread out beneath him – wrists caught in the handcuffs and bound to the headboard, the flesh of his sensitive nipples being tortured by the tiny teeth of the clamps, back arching upwards as if he could release the pressure on them by doing so – Chris felt like he had died and gone straight to heaven.

This was perfection – absolute perfection.

“You’re so good for me... so obedient...” he growled with a husky voice, rubbing the weeping head of John’s erection around his throbbing rim until the Sheriff made a wet, strangled sound in the back of his throat.

The look in his eyes was glassy, far away and fixed reverently on Chris’ face. By now, John was deep into his headspace, arms lax and not even twitching in anything even remotely resembling resistance as the hunter slowly speared himself on the thick cock, taking his sweet time to settle down and bottom out.

“D-damn... aahh...” Chris arched his back and swivelled his hips just that little bit. The grind was dirty and exquisite – jostling John’s cock just enough to drag the fat head unapologetically across the hunters’ prostate.

The body between his thighs vibrated with tension and the need to thrust up into the clutching, wet heat. However, John was behaving beautifully – lying in wait for whatever Chris was going to bestow upon him.

“Amazing,” the hunter breathed and reached for the chain connecting the nipple clamps. John had been twitching and audibly gasping when Chris had fastened the small devices on him and it didn’t surprise him in the least when John cried out in pain as Chris twitched his fingers, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

At the same time, though, the powerful hips beneath him jerked upwards as if pulled by the innocent little chain – thrusting into him and setting his nerve endings on fire.

“Nngh... fuck,” he breathed, leaning forward and raising his hips a little, sliding his ass along the twitching shaft. “God, you’re so fucking _thick_. How can you still stretch me out so much? I’ll never get tired of your cock, god damn it.”

Holding himself poised, he tugged again at the chain and again John made a strange, strangled sound of pain even while he drove upwards in a jerky thrust, burying himself once more in Chris’ willing body. Letting the pressure on the tiny clamps recede, the hips slowly sank back down into the mattress.

Chris felt lust prickling along his spine that had nothing to do with the perfect stretch of his anus or the delicious drag against his sensitive insides. It was lust fuelled by the obedience of John – by the fact he was letting himself get used like a stallion even while his fingers were curled around the short length of chain in his desperation not to mindlessly fuck up and find his release.

He was so sensitive – every tug, even the smallest ones, eliciting the most feral reactions.

“Gorgeous,” Chris gasped, his own dick leaking and dripping on John’s stomach. The skin was slick and shiny with the fluid, making the hunter fantasize about sessions with massage oil and candle wax. John was still staring at him, not even blinking anymore, mouth open and slack, while the rest of his body was strung tight like a bow string.

“Remember, you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so,” Chris ground out, the muscles of his thighs quivering with the effort of holding himself half-way up to make it easier for his pet to fuck him. John’s mouth closed at that, teeth gnashing together as he whined low and desperate. The hunter laughed breathlessly as he could feel the jerk of the cock like a twist in his guts.

Sitting down heavily into the cradle of John’s hips in order to rest his straining thighs, he let go of the small chain, scratching his fingernails instead over the bulk of the muscled stomach. Thin, red stripes immediately sprang up in their wake.

“Let me cum,” John suddenly whispered, voice wrecked and frantic. Chris raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

“What did you say?” he queried with a sharp grin and tightened his muscles around the substantial weight inside him.

For the first time, John’s arms started straining against their restriction, fingers scrabbling wildly at the chains.

“Let me cum, please! Please let me cum, I can’t... I... I can’t!”

Chris’ smile softened, the body beneath his was by now sweating profusely and John was taking heaving gasps, almost sounding on the verge of sobbing.

“Of course you can... you can take everything I give to you,” the hunter purred, slowly sliding up until only the bulbous head remained inside, tugging deliciously on his rim. John’s eyes rolled up into his head, his mouth wide open to take in enough oxygen.

“I can’t, I can’t please,” he whispered in a mindless chant. Chris slowly and torturously sat back down before immediately dragging his wet channel back up the twitching length.

“You can take it,” he soothed, hands stroking gently the straining biceps as he leaned forward to get a better look at the desperate face. He didn’t want to miss the moment where it got to be too much, after all. He always needed to look out for his pet.

He was squeezing his inner muscles rhythmically, massaging John’s cock and humming appreciatively as he felt wetness slide out of him.

“Do you feel that?” he whispered, hot breath doubtlessly fanning out across the gasping, pleading mouth. “You’re pumping me so full of your juices... they’re starting to slip out again. I’m so wet from you. You’re marking me up so good, John. My hole is burning from your perfect cock.” He licked sloppily into his pet’s mouth, sucking briefly on his lower lip. John didn’t even try to participate; he was too far gone.

“You’re just so good, pet. Taking everything and fucking me sloppy and so, so loose... bet you can slide right in as soon as you can get hard again... would you like that? As a treat? I could give that to you... allow you to bend me over whenever you like and just fuck into me... because you’ve been so, _so_ good for me...”

John moaned brokenly, a low sob finally managing to break free – and all of a sudden, the tension bled out of his body and he let his arms go slack. He was lying passively beneath the hunter, and hadn’t it been for his rapid breathing or the rock hard erection still lodged perfectly inside Chris, he would have thought the man had passed out.

The hunter hummed appreciatively, pressing a soft kiss to the no longer wrinkled forehead and sat back down, bottoming out with a filthy squelching noise.

He stroked warm, secure hands across the broad shoulders down towards the pecs, hovering above the nipple clamps.

“You can cum now, pet,” he breathed, eyes fixed steadily on the serene face, as he pulled the clamps away with deft fingers.

Chris would never get tired of John’s cry of completion and gratification as he pumped him full of wet warmth.

When the tight arc of the Sheriff’s body loosened at last and he was no longer in danger of snapping his spine or dislocating his shoulders with the strain of cumming _so hard_ , Chris slowly slid off of the cock, moaning as the thick cream started slipping out of his loose cunt.

He was still hard as a rock but not as desperately as John had been. Maybe he would wait with his own completion until round two where John got to cash in his treat.

Yeah... maybe he’d do that... and until then, he’d enjoy his languid, happy, _relaxed_ sub, who was currently near damn _purring_ at the sight of his juices coating Chris’ thighs and dripping down onto his groin.

The hunter grinned wolfishly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out!


End file.
